His Guilt Will Save Her
by ikhor
Summary: But sometimes when she lay awake at night unable to sleep the disturbing thought of ‘who will protect me from him?’ flitted across her mind.


His Guilt Will Save Her

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Summery: This is kind of a sequel to Don't Think. It's about what Misa is thinking about Raito and the funeral. I think that she could be a bit smarter than the manga portrays her, and if not she can still feel things like fear, even if it's about her Raito.

Misa was an actress.

She was also a model but there pretty much the same thing. She knew she wasn't smart, and that was one of the reasons that she adored Raito so much; because he was a genius.

Although she had to give herself some credit. She had found him before the legendary L after all. She still left the part about having the eyes and Rem to help her out of the story. She was emotional as every girl was but she wasn't one to feel fear. She assured her self that there was in fact nothing to fear. She was dating almost the most powerful man in the world, and he would protect her and keep her safe. But sometimes when she lay awake at night unable to sleep the disturbing thought of 'who will protect me from him?' flitted across her mind.

It was then that she was scared. Very scared. She knew that Raito would not hesitate to kill her if he had to. She tried not to think about that, but the truth was that Raito was terrifyingly god-like. His charismatic smile and charm made you instantly trust him. If anything he was a better actor than she was.

He was obsessed with his idea of a perfect world and would stop at nothing to get it. That scared her to. And though she would never tell him, or anyone else for that matter she also liked L. He was polite to her when she was cleared of being the second Kira, and even when she was still suspected. Ryuuzaki was her friend, and even though she loved Raito with all her heart she was still upset when L died.

Still Misa was an actress, so she did what she did best. She acted. She acted like she didn't care for Ryuuzaki when she was with Raito and like she did when she was around others. It was hard work but she liked it. She liked the fact that she could fool all those people and even Raito.

So on the day of Ryuuzaki's funeral, she donned her more appropriate black clothing and followed Raito out the door. She had trouble paying attention to the speech. The overwhelming presence of death lingered in the air making her want to choke.

When it was her turn to see the corpse she walked with Raito's father. When she stood before him, lying in his coffin she felt weird. Unmistakable anger seared through her being as she looked upon the still body of the most famous detective in the world. She was angry at everything. She was angry with Raito for killing him, angry with everyone else who didn't seem to care, and angry with herself because she did.

Almost immediately she turned and walked away before waiting for Raito's father so she wouldn't look suspicious of anything. Raito could read her so well that she was almost certain that if he saw her almost running to him he would know what she was feeling. And she didn't want that.

What surprised her was when Raito asked to see the body. She and his father respectfully stepped outside to wait for him. She was left to ponder why he would possibly want to see the body until he came back almost five minutes later. She immediately noticed something was different about him. He didn't seem as composed as he normally did, and there was an air of uneasiness about him.

As she went to grab his arm she noticed a glint in his eye. A trace of something on his lips, and a slightly ragged intake of breathe. What was going on? But as usual he ignored her questioning glance and got in the car with her following. Like always. That night was one of those nights were she couldn't sleep. And at almost three she heard Raito get up and leave.

He came back almost ten minutes later. But before he got into bed he did something he had never ever done before. She felt his almost sweet smelling breath on her cheek as he reached over a hand and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Than he was gone almost as if it never happened at all.

She lay awake the rest of the night thinking about his tender gesture. She didn't know what and she didn't know how, but something had happened at the funeral that had changed him. Even if it was only for a day that change in him made her feel the safest she ever had before. And as the sun started to come peak in the window, she knew that he wouldn't kill her. And that made her so happy she was sure she was going to burst.

When she arose that morning Raito, for once was still asleep. And when he did wake he gave her no more than a curt nod when she greeted him happily. He obviously didn't know she was awake last night, and she respected that. And she would make it like the funeral never happened, and like that strange day never happened. And as she swept up some crumbs off the floor, she could feel in her heart that Raito had liked Ryuuzaki as well.

AN: eh I'm not so happy with the ending, but it's the best I could do. Please review and tell me what you thought and what I could do to make it better.


End file.
